Vacaciones
by kali rogers
Summary: Maria recibe el ofrecimiento de quedarse en la torre en verano. Que divertido. Este fic participa del Mini reto de agosto "Unas supervacaciones" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".


**No se porque me meto en estás cosas cuando no acabo lo que debo...pero estoy a punto de empezar clases asi que, debo aprovechar: nada me pertenece, absolutamente NADA (ESTÁS FELIZ MARVEL?!)**

 _Este fic participa del Mini reto de agosto "Unas supervacaciones" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

A veces uno hace las cosas por gusto, por tener dinero o simplemente por continuar la rutina. ¿Cuántas personas tienen una profesión con la cual no están satisfechos? Muchas.

Maria Hill es una de ellas. ¿Por qué acepto la oferta de Tony, cuando pudo haberse ido a buscar a Coulson y salvar al mundo de manera ilegal? Una parte de la respuesta es porque el plan médico y de seguros es más que excelente. Otra es porque le daria los recursos para ayudar a Coulson y su equipo protegida tras abogados bien pagados, la otra parte de la razón es porque Fury necesitaba un ojo pendiente de los vengadores.

Y la ultima pero no menos importante, de las razones por la que esta sentada en ese escritorio, es para no perder la rutina. La rutina de las juntas, el papeleo, el café, los insultos inteligentes al gobierno, entre otras cosas.

Pero eso no hace placentero su trabajo, porque Tony no le paga lo suficiente como para lidiar con las locuras del equipo. Y eso es más que entendible despues de pasar su primer verano en Stark Industries.

* * *

-¿Vacaciones?

Esa palabra no es parte de su rutina.

Tony sonrie malevolamente. -Asi es. Incluso los asesinos las tienen.

-Tony, agradezco tus intenciones pero no pienso tomarlas.

-Pepper no las ofrece, las ordena. Creo que te ayudará a ser mejor persona, ya sabes, más humana.

Steve levanta la vista del periodico que esta leyendo, mientras Maria no sabe si matarlo o simplemente tragarse su ira.

-Vamos, todos necesitan un respiro. No puedo creer que el pirata no te las diera.

-¿Quieres sacarme de la Torre?

-Que grosera, uno no puede ser amable sin ser criticado.

-No estás siendo amable, estás siendo una molestia.- Steve dejo el periodico, tomo su taza de cafe y se retiro sin decir más.

* * *

No tiene un lugar favorito, ni siquiera un lugar que le gustaria volver a ver en algun momento. Y menos si a donde vaya los reporteros correran a preguntarle que paso exactamente con SHIELD.

Y con tal de que se dé un respiro, Pepper le pide quedarse en la Torre todo pagado ("Eso no es salir de la rutina." Replica Natasha con su mirada penetrante.)

El primer día decide entrar en el comedor aun en pijamas para tomar su café con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Al llegar se topa con Thor sentado en el piso mientras Natasha le hace unas trenzas, tarareando una canción.

La rusa voltea con tranquilidad y Thor le sonrie ampliamente.

-Buenos días agente Hill.

Al no contestar, Natasha arquea una ceja. -¿Qué?

-Nada.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que los dejamos atrás?

El susurro de Maria, hace que Clint voltee a sus espaldas sosteniendo el arma con recelo.

-Por supuesto ¿cuántas misiones hemos hecho esto juntos? Y en ninguna te he fallado. No por nada me dedico a esto.

-Clint, esto me parece algo...

-¿Arriesgado, peligroso, intempestuoso, atrevido?

-Estupido.

Si otras fueran las circunstancias, Maria hubiera soltado la carcajada al ver su mirada seria y ofendida. Pero no es el momento adecuado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo hacemos por el bien, por el honor, la libertad y la justicia. Ellos nos ofendieron, Natasha, Tony y todos ellos. Y ahora lo pagarán. No tienen respeto alguno por las etiquetas en nuestras cosas ¿es asi o no es asi?

Maria giró los ojos. -No.

-¿Por qué lo hacemos?

-Clint...

-¿Por qué lo hacemos?

-Por el honor de los muffins.

-¡NO LA ESCUCHÉ COMANDANTE!

-Por el honor de los muffins.

-¡MÁS FUERTE!

-¡Por el honor de los muffins!

Cuando salen de su escondite, ambos son balaceados con pintura, convirtiendo sus chalecos en multicolores. Los dos levantan los brazos en el aire, rindiendose.

Tony comienza a reir junto a Sam y Natasha.

-¿Lo ves Maria? Te dije que quedarte aqui seria divertido. ¡Amo el gotcha!

-Pero no dijiste nada sobre robar mis muffins...

* * *

El quinto día llega al comedor para cenar algo pequeño antes de dormir y encuentra a todos sentados alrededor de la sala viendo una pelicula. Volver al futuro para ser exactos.

-Oh, no te dijimos ¿o si?

Maria trata de fingir no entender a lo que Tony se refiere.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Después de 5 minutos de forcejeo, logran atarla de manos y hacerle un lugar junto a Steve en el sillón.

Eso no es problema, puede liberarse en cualquier momento pero Natasha sabe como atar muy bien. Asi, al final de la pelicula, se queda dormida y los vengadores (a excepcion de Steve) deciden dejarla ahi amarrada dormida hasta el día siguiente a mediodia.

* * *

Dos días después, Maria está casualmente tomando una cerveza con Rhodey hablando de politica.

Y Tony llega alardeando cómo siempre.

Dos horas después, Thor entra para encontrar a Tony y Maria cantando en el karaoke, muy desafinados y con Jarvis grabando todo para futuros sobornos.

Rhodey también disfruta la escena.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Se están divirtiendo. Supongo que esto no hacen los asgardianos cuando se emborrachan.

-Supones bien.

* * *

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Maria piensa antes de contestarle a Pepper que acaba de regresar de su viaje de negocios.

" _Cinco raspones, dolor de garganta, 6 moretones por balas de pintura, perdí mi celular, Stark me embriago, me ataron, me cortaron un mechón de cabello..."_

-Estuvieron...interesantes.

-Me alegra ¿te gustaría volver a tomarlas algun dia?

-Si, pero de preferencia en otro pais.

* * *

 **espero lo hayan disfrutado wuwuwuwu  
**

 **los quiero :)**


End file.
